Selfishness
by Isiah02
Summary: Plank complains about how Isiah02 isn't spending enough time on his old fanfics. Please read and review.
**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up? And before we get into anything Isiah, I gotta make sure we're alive.**

 ***Tom hugs Isiah***

 **Tom: Because you my boy haven't thought about making a Sofia the First story in the longest time.**

 **Isiah: So you're just gonna put me out like that? Just because I haven't made a Sofia the First story in months it gives you the right to put me out there like that?!**

 **Tom: I'm just saying.**

 **Isiah: And I'm just saying don't do that. That ain't cool.**

 **Tom: Alright, sorry.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, welcome to Selfishness. I figured it's been a while since I've done a Sofia the First story, so I thought I'd do one just to see what it felt like when I was doing it back then.**

 **Tom: And to start simple, we figured that we did it with the characters from Sofia the First: The Floating Palace.**

 **Isiah: Now with that being said, let's get started.**

* * *

Queen Emmaline, Oona, and Cora were relaxing in the mermaid colony in Merraway Cove when Plank entered the colony angered.

"I swear that Isiah02 is so selfish," he blurted out.

"What are you talking about, he's not selfish," Oona said.

"Yes he is, just look at his Fanfiction profile," Plank said looking at the water computer. Emmaline looked at it and asked, "What about it?"

"He's into Alvin and the Chipmunks stories now and whenever he's not writing them, he's writing those Huniepop stories. It's like he's ripping us off just to get more attention by writing other stories in different categories," Plank explained.

 **Tom: Aww, I know this fool ain't already talking. Take that Trident and shoot him down right now Emmaline. Take that Trident and SHOOT HIM DOWN!**

Cora decided to step into the conversation and said, "Alright look. I'm not the one to say Isiah's putting enough time on his stories, because he's obviously not half the time, but Isiah02 is the kinda author that likes to write different type of stories. So in the end, without other good categories like Alvin and the Chipmunks, he's still doing stories about us, just not updating his old ones."

"But that's not fair," Plank complained. "He should give our stories as much attention as he gives Alvin and the Chipmunks stories."

"Why? It's a new experience for him. Not us," Emmaline said.

"Yeah. Besides, why should Isiah treat our stories better without giving anything," Oona asked.

"Well Isiah shouldn't just abandon Sofia the First just like that, he definitely shouldn't promote his Alvin and the Chipmunks stories so much, it's freaking stupid," Plank explained. "His sidekick Tom is stupider than what he was when they first started, his Adventure in the Kingdom series makes no type of sense, and his Shot Blocking story is childish, it's really-"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" came a loud reply from Oona surprised that she got Plank to be quiet. "Do you understand that what Isiah does to his stories is no different to what other authors on Fanfiction does to theirs? Isiah02 is not some idiot whose stories you can take advantage of. He's just another author like everyone else on Fanfiction that takes their real life time to post stories and make friends."

Just when Plank was going to say something, Cora quickly cut him off. "If anything, you're the selfish one. You just want one author supporting everything about us without different experiences. I'd like to see you make a website just like Fanfiction but without trying to write different stories in different categories. Let's see how far you get before your site gets shut down all because you can't deny the fact that people don't like it."

"Or how about you-" Plank was cut off again but this time by Emmaline.

"Or how about you stop complaining like a freaking idiot for once and just grow the heck up and understand that you're not gonna gain anything in life-"

 **Isiah: *cough* Jerk alert.**

"Without trying new things in the process. So grab yourself a drink, sit your uptight aggressive butt in that claim chair of yours, and read those stories in different categories or you can just, get the heck off Isiah02's profile and READ SOMEONE ELSE'S!"

When Plank heard that response, he felt tears falling down his face as he spoke. "It's not my fault I was only a little boy and my daddy told me that I could do anything I wanted for the rest of my life without ever having to change." He then got down on his knee and said, "I'm sorry, your majesty."

"That's what I thought. Now clock out and go home," Emmaline said leaving the colony with her daughters.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Now I actually wonder why I left here, considering the fact that I recently watched The Floating Palace.**

 **Tom: There's also some new episodes out there too.**

 **Isiah: Oh for sure. Anyway we hope you've enjoyed this story after a while of not writing these kinda fanfics. I don't know what I'm gonna update next. If you haven't seen the I'm Moving Out story or the That's my Baby fanfic, please check those out.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
